flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Solarclan
Errr, no offense, but I think this clan is dead/inactive. ~Shadow. Alliance between The Legendary Creed and Solarclan? ~Nova Avalon ...I would suggest taking this Clan down. There are already four main clans, we don't need 5. FrozenClan is on the edge of being disbanned also, cats are turning against it. There is not room for another Clan. It will just perish. You never know Redclaw. Just saying, but some people are right. It's mainly because there are those clans out there, who look healthy but in the end, they vanish. >> What about Legendary Legion...? NOCTURNAL, YOUR NOT THE FUCKING LEADER OF THE LEGANDARY LEGION YOU DICK SHIT FUCKER. I know, I am not, you didn't have to say that. You jump to conclusions too quickly. ON THE TOP OF THE PAGE, YOU SAID ~Nocturnal, Leader Of Legendary Legion Guys, she's just nostalgic, leave her alone. ~Aquila, Actual leader of Legendary Legion Was I stating that I was leader? No, I am only leader of the Legendary Creed, not LL. Idiot. ~Nocturnal On the top you signed yourself as Leader Of Legendary Legion ~Aquila OMG THAT WAS WHEN I WAS LEADER OF LL ;D Check history for proof =_= WOW as if it wasn't obvious. It's still there. ~Aquila Happy? ^^ Um, this clan was founded just yesterday, how can it be dead? And yes, Nova, an aliance would be nice. I don't care if there are other clans, leave my clan alone and we shall leave you alone. ~Solarstar And it's called The Guild of Legends, not Legendary Creed anymore ^^ We shall aid you in the darkest moments, and so shall you, my friend. ~Nova Avalon I am glad my clan has such an aliance, Nova. SolarClan and The Guild of Legends are sure to have strong bonds in the future I'm sure. ~'s'☼olarstar How in the world can you find this many people in one day? It's nearly impossible. Redclaw 19:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I've been planning out this clan with many friends for a long while, Redclaw. It's best you get your nose out of my clan's buissness before I claw it off. ~Solarstar Don't threaten me, you fool. This Clan could die just as easy as MoonClan, I was only asking you don't need to be rude about it. And I'm already in StarClan. Redclaw 19:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to interfere, Solarstar, but Red is kind of right. We've been looking for people on FLaB mostly, but since the game is dead, it's no use. She was just curious. Dapplestar(sc 19:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Indeed Solarstar. Red, don't go calling people a fool, it'll do you no good. ~Nova Avalon ((This is just the character's personality, she is very sweet, but she has lots of anger bottled up inside, and gets extremely snappy and rude at times, she doesn't like people asking questions about her members and clan. You'd best go back up to StarClan's forest, and let her cool down.)) Solarstar snorts, her tail flicking with annoyance. Her silky fur bristles, as she breaths slowly, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry," Her voice is strained, trying not to be rude. "I just don't like people asking about my clan, and questioning my members. I don't appreciate being called a fool. I reckon you should go back to where ever your dens are, and stay there until I calm down, and err, Dapplestar, I suppose, right? Leader of ShadowClan, unless I've been inproperly informed? I wish you to respect my borders, but you may send someone to ask permission for you, or other warriors to speak. I'll let my warriors know to allow one warrior, with or without an apprentice across the borders, to ask." Solarstar's pale ginger pelt is still bristling, but not as much now. ~Solarstar "Yes, leader of ShadowClan," Dapplestar stared at Solarstar with a calm gaze, finding this normal, "As you say, though. This rule applies to your clanmates as well, Solarstar." she nodded in agreement about her deal. She found it uneasy to ask for alliances yet, so she just sighed. She flicked her tail in farewell, padding away from SolarClan's territory, "May StarClan bless your clan and good luck." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 20:12, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Solarstar calls to the retreating Dapplestar, "And your clan too, Dapplestar. Starclan warm your path, I hope we can become closer in the future, goodbye, Dapplestar, leader of ShadowClan." ~Solarstar Nova suddenly vanished, returning to her guild's base, leaving a trail of sparkling scarlet dust which lifted into the air, illuminating it. Words could be read out in the thick pretty dust, 'See you soon'. ~Nova Avalon Where is the alliance section on the page...? Redclaw, be polite to Solarstar, she's done nothing to you. I'm sorry for the late response, and Solarstar, an aliance with MarshClan? ~~Twistedstar Yay sissles back :v Redclaw is always like that. Sissles, alliance between the Guild of Legends and Marshclan? ~Nocturnal <><><><> That'd be nice, Sissles. c: ~Twisted An aliance would be nice, Twistedstar. ~Solarstar Also, If anyone would like to be one of the kits, you may, Solarclan hasn't got anyone to roleplay as them. ~Solarstar Alliance 2x ^o^ Sissles, chu check out me and Vex's (don't know if you know her) guild wiki? :3 Could I perhaps join as Rainkit if availible and become a med cat apprentice later on? ═Vex You may, Vex. I ran out of time to add the kits and the queen, so many kits are old enough to become apprentices, would you like me to do the ceremony now? ~Solarstar Vex, did you check out the GOL wiki? :3 Still needs work, cya tommorowwwww :p ~NOCCY You made a wiki, Noccy? ._. And sure, Solarstar, I'd love that. Thank you. ═Rainkit Forrrrrr ourrrrr guildddddddddddddddd. (Omg it deleted my roleplay for it, blah blah blah, blah, oh and blah blah, I'm Barklimb also) -Barklimb steps forward, "As you know, I will not be around forever, so it's time I took an apprentice. I've chosen a cat who has strong willingness to learn, and great memory. Your next med. cat will be Rainpaw." Solarstar now steps forward. "Rainpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Barklimb?" (Okay) Rainpaw's ears perked up. With an eager purr, she answered. "I-I do!" her paws tingled in excitement. Soon, she would be a medicine cat! She could help her Clanmates, and speak to StarClan! Her tail flicked happily as her eyes glowed with hope. There was lots to learn, but she was ready. ═Rainpaw -Barklimb meows, his eyes meeting Rainpaw's, thinking he and she'll get along well. "Then at the half moon you must travel to the Moonstone to be accept by StarClan before the other med. cats." Solarstar nods to Rainpaw and Barklimb. "The good wishes of all SolarClan go with you." Barklimb leaps off the Sunrock, trotting to Rainpaw, dipping his head to touch her nose with his own.- She let out a purr as her new mentor and her touched noses. "I can't wait!" The blue she-cat mewed, tail swishing. "When is half-moon? Will I really get to see our ancestors, Barklimb?" Her ears were perked up in joy and excitement. ═Rainpaw -Barklimb lifts his head back up, sitting down next to Rainpaw. "Yes, you will get to see my mentor, Snowspots. She is the only ancestor of SolarClan for now, and half moon is in about..." He pauses looking up at the sky, looking at the moon. "Lets say, two, three days." She nodded. "I can't wait to meet her. She must've been really good to have taught you." Looking up at the sky, she nodded. "I hope the next two days go fast!" She mewed, her left ear twitching. ═Rainpaw -Barklimb nods absent-mindedly. "She was." "May I ask how she joined StarClan?" Her tone was quiter now, and more calm. ═Rainpaw -Barklimb looks down at Rainpaw. "Rogues." He whispers. "Rogues killed her. They left her after they were done torturing her." His eyes are clouded from pain, remembering her death. "THEY LEFT HER FOR DEAD!" He yowls. "I-I tried to help her, t-to save her, but, I couldn't. Some medicine cat I am, couldn't even save my own mentor. But I'll teach you everything, maybe I'll get attacked by rogues, and you will be able to save me..." Rainpaw looked down at the ground, shuffling her paws. Her ears, normally perked up and showing joy, were pinned back. "I-I'm sorry..." she offered, her voice barely audible. "Y-You're a great medicine cat, though... It wasn't your fault. StarClan must have been calling h-her..." Eyes glazed, she looked down, feeling helpless to comfort her new mentor. ═Rainpaw "StarClan calling her? They could have let her live, and called the rogues to the Dark Forest. S-she was so young, she had just barely even gotten me, yet she taught me so much... If only Solarstar wasn't sick with greencough... Then I could have gone out looking for catmint earlier and come across her quicker... Those rogues, there was something, unatural about them, I almost saved her, but, it was too late." Barklimb bows his head, his eyes still clouded and greiving- She nodded, tail flat against the ground and ears pinned back. Eyes watering, her jaw opened in attempt to speak. However, no words came out. She poked the earth with her right forepaw, thinking about the rogues and about Snowspots. ═Rainpaw I guess if you can't beat em' join em'. So, could I join the clan as an apprentice? Gingerpaw- light ginger she-cat with silky brown eyes. Redclaw 01:06, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Solarstar, this clan dates back to 2013. It's impossible that this clan was founded only yesterday. ~Aquila (Eaglekit) This clan was founded on the 17th, you must be thinking of a different clan. I'd like to join as Sandflower - A light brown she-cat, with silky long fur and large-ish black spots on her back. Her eyes are blue, but are sometimes greenish-blue, or green. She is very fierce, and protective, but is very sweet when you become her friend. She is a great warrior and hunter, but gets carried away when protecting territories. << If I may join ofc. Red, you really really like ginger cats don't you? ~Twistedstar Sissles, LC is now Guild of Legends, did you check out the G.O.L Wiki? :3 Oh and Sissy, whats your 'Katrina' description (appearance)? ~Noc-furnal, your not responding to me ._. Sorry, got busy, no I haven't. I already posted it, but then it got deleted on the GOL talk page. I can't remember.~Twisty-sis Twisted- I mean Sandflower, and Gingerpaw, you may join, the both of you. Would you two like to be apprenticed to eachother? You seem to know each other. ~Solarstar Here it is: Guild of Legends ~Noccy I have admin tools even though I'm not a admin o.o ~Noc It doesn't matter who my mentor is, and no, I don't know Sandflower but I'll train hard to be one of the greatest warriors ever!!!!!!!!! ~Gingerpaw As if. I'll add us Red. ~Twistedstar/Sandflower Thinking of a different clan? No, it's right in the page history... ~Aquila Okay, so apparently the talk page was made in December 2013 and the actual page was made 3 days ago. That's rather odd. ~Aquila Twist, am I stll deputy of msc? Just wondering. No, you are not, Snow. ~Twistedstar Rainpaw looked up at the sky. "Barklimb?" She mewed, eyes gazing at the stars that grace the darkness. "Is it the half-moon yet?" Why?? What did I do wrong, Twisted, i'll make it better, please give me another chance. -Barklimb lifts his chin, walking closer to the middle of the rocky clearing. "I belive it is," He meows to Rainpaw. He curls his tail around his paws as clouds clear away from the moon, revealing that it is. (Uhh, Snow, I think it's because you haven't trained an apprentice. She said that on the other wiki, I checked it out because it sounded so cool!) Rainpaw swished her tail and nearly bounced up in excitement. "Yay!" She mewed, ears perked up. "When do we go to the sacred place?" ═Rainpaw -He smiles, "We can leave now if you wish." -Barklimb lifts his chin, walking closer to the middle of the rocky clearing. "I belive it is," He meows to Rainpaw. He curls his tail around his paws as clouds clear away from the moon, revealing that it is. (Uhh, Snow, I think it's because you haven't trained an apprentice. She said that on the other wiki, I checked it out because it sounded so cool!) Rainpaw swished her tail and nearly bounced up in excitement. "Yay!" She mewed, ears perked up. "When do we go to the sacred place?" ═Rainpaw "Yes, please!" The young, blue she-cat was eager to start training. One day, she would be a true medicine cat! Her eyes sparkled with delight. ═Rainpaw "Okay," Barklimb stretches his legs, yawning also. His flicks his tail for Rainpaw to follow. He starts towards the edge of camp, reaching the slope he jumps onto the ridge, his mucles rippling under his fur. He waits for Rainpaw to comme to. (I almost called you Raipaw xD) She follows at his beckon, looking curiously at the route. This would be her first time out of camp! She smiled, before coming to the slope. She jumped as far as she could, and scrabbled for balance. When she made it, she nodded, waiting for the medicine cat to lead once again. ((xD)) ═Rainpaw ((Better that Rapeaw eh?)) -He starts once again through the forest, at a brisk, unbreaking pace. Stopping once to let her catch up, he walks once again, less far this time and halts her, nodding towards a cave. "That's it." He mews softly to her, trotting into the cave, "Follow my scent." He meows, his voice echoing through the thin tunnel. He blinks, breaking into the cave inside. He walks to the Moonstone, sitting down next to it.